The Divergence Of All Things Canon
by WritingJustToWrite
Summary: The frustatingly slow wooing of one particularly damaged Harry James Potter by two determined vampires. Of course, Harry never could catch a break- or a hint. A/J/H
1. Settling In

**Hello there! Doubtlessly I confused the absolute hell out of people. That prologue was kinda** **a test. It was designed to see how many people would read it if people would read from the description and if I found that motivating enough.**

**I did!**

**Anyway, I do intend for this to be relatively slow moving but hey, anything can happen!**

**Now this is going to be annoyingly short, maybe. I don't actually know what people want in terms of chapter sizes so it would be great if you (yes, YOU) could let me know.**

**Enjoy!**

There is, undeniably, an overly large attraction for gossipamong all adolescents.

Sure, once you grew up, that attraction, that sheer _need_, to spread completely private information, lies and juicy scandalsis still there. It was simply far more discreet and certainly less malicious.

But there is s_omething _that calls to teenagers, something that whispers into the minds and plays upon their primal instincts to sniff out the weakest link.

Sniff out the weaklings and hunt it to extinction.

Occasionally, yes, there is gossip of a different kind, playing on different instincts.

It could be said that the thirst for knowledge was one such instinct.

It could not, however, be said that this instinct was intended to be played out in the spreading gossip and rumours about new students.

But when did youths ever use _anything_ according to its intended purpose?

For the students of Grammar High School, gossip was as easy as breathing. If a student was, to say, trip_, everyone _would be aware and everyone would have an opinion. The subject of their discussions could be subjected to the harshest of scrutiny, it could be speculated that he, or she, may be suffering from anything from bowel cancer to blood loss from slit wrists.

By the end of the student body's ministration, the 'victim' would be left thoroughly humiliated and the majority of students unaware of the original event that had set off the whole chain reaction.

Of course, this only took a day or two to transpire.

But occasionally, there was a moderate event such as a new student. This was, to the student population, nothing more than more wood for the metaphorical fire. However, on such arrival of fodder, the rumour mill simply _exploded._

Who the student was, where he or she (occasionally a mixture) came from, _what _they were doing in a grey, dreary town such as Stilt, what they had been doing for their entire life, who they were related to, what their intentions were, what they looked like, what they wer—

It was endless, really, what exactly everyone cooked up to stick to the most average of students.

Harry Potter was hardly going to be an exception.

"_You should leave."_

"_I can't, we've been through this."_

"_No, we haven't."_

"_Really, I must disagree."_

"_You don't have any duty here."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Harry, I lost enough_ _brothers to this war, don't make me loose another."_

"_Then why are you trying to get rid of me George?"_

"_Because you are killing yourself."_

Harry sighed as he looked up at the bleak building before him, one hands lazily tapping on the strap of the schoolbag hanging off his shoulder.

Grammar High School was hardly impressive. A single building, built from dull red stone and a mere story high with the occasional window every twenty meters or so along the walls that stretched for about two blocks either way. There was a dull flag hanging limp on a crooked pole beside the creaking double doors, above which was a faded sign pronouncing the schools title in almost illegible cursive.

The entire building was plastered with graffiti pronouncing the names of those who believed themselves daring for venturing out of their homes at dark to proclaim their territory.

He hated George for starting this.

"_Don't be ridiculous George."_

"_For once in my life Harry, I'm not"_

Casting one last regretful look over his shoulder to his appealing Lamborghini Sesto Elemento (credit to _George _for that unwanted splurge of _his _money) that was practically_begging _for him to come and rescue it from the practically deserted parking lot, Harry pushed his way through the doors.

"_I can't just pack up and leave."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you've done your part, just let us finish ours."_

Finding himself immediately in the reception office, Harry strolled over to the counter, leaning his elbows on the creaky wooden structure as he eyed the harried looking woman who was hastily scribbling upon paperwork, and was yet to notice him.

"_My part is not done, not until I've scrubbed away every drop of blood that I spilled."_

"_For God's sake Harry!_ _None of this blood is yours! You are a sixteen year old boy, you couldn't have stopped this!"_

Growing impatient, Harry cleared his throat. The woman jumped, a jagged red line arched across her rushed paperwork as she flinched.

"Hello, I need to turn in my enrolment forms, may I do that here?" He enquired, smiling amicably as the woman gaped, clearly confused as to why a teenager was at a school at six a.m. on a Sunday.

"Mam?" He prompted after a few moments, shifting his weight to his left foot and settling his arms on the counter, the very picture of nonchalance.

"Yes, yes." The frazzled woman collected herself as she squinted at Harry, a frail hand running through greying hair before coming down to clutch at a murky brown broach, as if afraid Harry would steal it.

Not likely, the thing was hideous.

"_Yes, I could have! I could have saved Ron! And Ginny! Teddy! Charlie! Dobby! Neville! Tonks! McGonagall! Hermione! I could have saved them all!"_

"_No you couldn't have! There was no way anyone could have predicted the war coming this early!"_

"_I should have!"_

"_But you didn't! That doesn't mean you can stop living!"_

"Ah, um, oh! Do you have you guardian's signature on all sites?" She queried as her hands fumbled across her cluttered desk before settling on white-out.

"I am emancipated, I signed them." Harry answered with a raised brow as the woman faltered on her quest to blot out the overtly visible red mark on her forms.

"_Well what if I want to!"_

"Uh, well…" The woman looked weary and a little cautious,red rimmed brown eyes peering up at him. "This is rather… unusual. We do, however, have conditions as to your, uh,_involvement, _with our prestigious school."

Harry supressed a snort at those words. "I am aware of the condition Mam, I did read the forms."

The woman, who Harry had taken to calling Drab in his head, twitched her mouth into what may pass as a smile in these parts, but in reality was a slight shift in her wrinkles. "Well… do you fulfil our requirements?"

"Yes." Harry smiled wryly, leaning forward on toes, splaying his hands out on the counter. "I own a place of residence, I do have enough money for my education in the form of a trust fund, I intend to explore the possibility of a job and any unsavoury actions are of my own fault and may not be attached to the school in any way."

"Do you have a responsible adult or other contact?" She asked, her eyes squinting in what Harry could only label disbelief as she leant back in her chair in pseudo-relaxment.

"_Then listen to me Harry, listen to me and go disappear. The Saviour won't live but Harry Potter just might."_

Harry looked down at Drab, both eyebrows shooting up. "Mam, I. Am. Emancipated." He stated, clearly and slowly. "This means all my schooling is dealt with by _me_."

"In the case of an emergency." Drab smiled widely, displaying yellow teeth.

Harry eyed her distrustfully, deciding to humour the dreary woman. "Yes, but his details are to remain private. I will be the judge of an emergency."

Drab's smile become rather fixated, Harry realised, as she motioned for Harry to pass over his enrolment forms.

"Thankyou Mam." Harry smiled, as he handed over a rather thick stack of paperwork after digging through his rucksack for a moment, pushing past several stacks of books, mementos, potions and such to reach the end of his expanded bag and grasp his paperwork . He pushed off the counter and took a couple steps backwards. "I trust I will see you next week when I collect my timetable, correct?" He asked, turning around with an exaggerated flick of his hips.

He sauntered away, with a scathing look of contempt as his answer, throwing a pleasurable- "Delightful to deal with you Mam!"- over his shoulder.

"_What do you even mean?"_

"_You're young, Harry. And not everyone takes a single look at you and knows who you are in other countries. Go to school, have a life, travel, fall in love. Something! You can't stay in Britain to suffer through the aftermath anymore."_

"_You, George Fabian_ _Weasley, are suggesting I go to school?"_

"_I know, it's rather shocking, isn't it?"_

"_I don't know George…"_

"_You just said you can_'_t live like this anymore."_

"_I have a… duty._"

"_Bloody hell Harry!_ _You killed Voldemort! You cleaned up Hogwarts! You healed everyone you could! Just leave it be."_

"_I can't leave your family like this."_

"_That's rubbish. Nothing can to bring my siblings back and we won't ever recover, but watching another brother waste away in body and mind isn't going to help anyone."_

"_But Fred…"_

"_Will wake, and I promise to owl you when he so much as twitches."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise, I_'_ll_ _even let you make the joke about us matching again."_

"_George…how can I just up and leave, where the hell would I go?"_

"_You bloody rich mate, you're family doubtlessly has a couple mansions littered around."_

"_I'll give you one."_

"_Damn right."_

"_Hey George?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thanks."_

It was much later, after Harry had braved one of the local supermarkets on his journey home, only to be subjected to the scrutiny of what seemed like every single one of the one thousand residents the town had to offer, that Harry found himself at his new home.

He was happier than he had dared hope with his house. It was nice, simple.

It was nestled at the very edge of the town, a mere kilometre off the entrance road. It was a private as it came in his new location of Stilt, Washington, surrounded by a few gnarled trees and dying shrubbery. Not that that put Harry off, the interior far made up for the discrepancies of his surroundings.

It was rather reminiscent of a cottage, two bedrooms furnished simply each with a king sized bed, in-built cupboard and chest of draws with a mirror. Within both rooms, the furniture was a deep, dusky timber, mottled with shades barely lighter andthen touch darker. The carpet covering the light timberflooring was a soft red shag that Harry had to force himself not to sleep on an examine the walls- a shade darker then cream.

Both the drapes and the bed linins were a similar red to that of the carpet, just barely lighter with the bed sheets trimmed in a vivid gold and the drapes covered in lazy, weaving patternswith the exact same gold thread.

The theme of the walls and floor were carried out throughout the entire one story house, in the bathroom, kitchen, living room and dining room.

Needless to say, as was the furniture colour scheme.

Harry was immensely gratified with the kitchen. The benches would feel a tad short to many but to the diminutive Harry, it was the perfect height of just above his hip. The splashback and bench top were made of the same clear glass with patterns of gold tinged, blue-green waves curling around each other in an oddly peaceful dance.

There was an almost extravagant amount of draws underneath the bench that rimmed the three walls of his kitchen, it completely confounded Harry as to _who _would need so much storage in such a little house.

He only truly began to appreciate the spell that Hermione had taught him to allow his magic and technology to co-exist peacefully once he saw the fridge, freezer, microwave, oven and dishwasher lining underneath the bench at odd breaks between the draws.

The dining room was just off the kitchen and was a simple wooden table with six matching chairs lining it, then, keeping with the theme of the house, there was a tasselled blue table runner, lined with gold of course.

The dining room and living room were open into each other. The living room walls were lined with plush red touches and centred around and obnoxiously large TV and wooden, knee-height table.

Harry was a little miffed at the colour theme that offered almost no expansion but put it down to his ancestorsGryffindor influence.

Though _why _his ancestors had decided to build in _Stilt_ of all places…

It was a little over a week later that found Harry sitting on his three-seater porch swing on the veranda at six-thirty on a Monday morning, staring moodily at the rising sun.

He was seriously regretting his decision to move to Stilt and he had barely communicated with anyone. He couldn't so much as leave the blink without its occupants whispering about him. The adults and supposed responsible of the lot where bad enough but the bloody younger occupants were even worse! He, Harry James Potter, would like to not be the subject of gossip. For just once in his life.

The wild accusations and swooning girls were even worse than when he was at bloody Hogwarts!

Sure, he wasn't exactly ugly but seriously? Someone faintingover him? What the actual hell?

Maybe he should have moved to that house in Forks…

He sat there for a while, rocking back and forth on the swing, a bowl of porridge slowly cooling in the soft breeze as he ignored it in favour of soaking up his surroundings, a pastime that had occupied a great deal of Harry's time as he was wary of flying in such an unfamiliarsetting just yet and quite frankly, that TV was harbouring some seriously dark feelings if the only thing ever on was documentaries about the desert and talk shows.

He was wrapped up in a rather intense staring contest with anrotting tree when his set off an obnoxious shrill, causing him to jump, in turn resulting him in slamming his head against the wooden (surprise!) panelling of the wall behind him with an muffled _thump!_

As Harry rocked forward with a string of expletives ready and loaded at the tip of his tongue, he froze. For a moment, he could swear that from within the tangled shrubbery, he saw a set of amber eyes watching him…

After an half-hour car ride into town (and of course muttering about he was bloody bonkers from the bloody war)(and he much he hated George)(and watches with alarms) Harry had reached Grammar High School, gently nosing his car between gaping students in search of a car space amongst the litter, students and cracks of the parking lot.

After finding a seemingly rare vacancy, (if the swearing from those following him were anything to go by)Harry inhaled deeply and squeezed the steering wheel tightly in his hands. He had received an almost grudging acceptance call from the school based on his 'previous academic records' Harry, of course, just thanked the forgery of Goblins and the magically induced knowledge he would need for his education. He found it ironic that after all he had been through- and with all his defence, wand less magic and a kick strong enough to floor Voldemort- that he was so nervous about going to aMuggle school for the first time since he was ten.

Taking one last breathe, Harry nodded to himself, and before he could stop himself, swung the door open and resolutely stepped out.

Only to catch site of the same golden-amber eyes as this morning.

Five of them in fact.

Bloody hell.

**Soooo?**

**Any weird Australian things you don't get?**

**I don't see any.**

**Review with any questions and confusions.**

**It'll make my day to see anything and mean more *puppy dog eyes+irresistible** **Australian charm***

**If that doesn't work, Australia will give you Chris Hemsworth! (that's** **right! We own Thor!)**


	2. Chapter 3

**So, I'm back! Please reathee notes down bottom, seriously I wrote this for you, do this for me. :)**

Rosalie was growing impatient, shifting her weight agitatedly from her right to her left and vice versa every few seconds. Her eyes were rapidly darkening from their honey-amber to a deep, soulless and most of all, _hungry _black as she waited for the rest of her siblings to migrate to the living roomto set off on a joint hunting trip.

_Give Carlisle and Esme_ _time alone. _Edward had pleaded, all but dropping to his knees and bestowing tender kisses upon their feat in his blatant desperation. _They need it, _I _need it. Their thoughts are not ones that should be so publicly broadcasted. _And Rosalie, in her infinite charity, had agreed along with her siblings. She hadn't hunted in a few days anyway. What with Emmett constantly preventing her doing so.

In a _fun _way of course.

She was seriously regretting it and becoming _oh_-so-close to destroying her perfect record of never touching a drop of human blood.

Snarling, Rosalie glared upwards to where she knew was Edward was standing. Bloody Edward, who knew full well what her thoughts were. And who was quite deliberately taking his time because of them. "Hurry up." She hissed in a wide message to all of her siblings, it was well below what the average human ear could pick up, but for Vampires, it was if she was talking right alongside their ears.

"What's wrong Rose?" A low chuckle sounded right beside her, causing Rosalie to spin around with a growl. Emmett, her husband of many years was grinning at her humorously.

"Now, now Emmett." Jasper replied for her as he appeared behind him, too fast for the human eye to comprehend, smirking as he strolled around the large Vampire, hands clasped behind his back and presenting a deceptively suave front. "You wouldn't want to have an accident in the forest would you?"

"That would be most unfortunate, wouldn't it?" Murmured Edward as he causally ambled into the living room, a twinkle in his eyes, a single brow raised on his seemingly flawless face as he halted beside Rosalie, a finger lightly drifting down her back before he hastily retracted it after a warning growl from the agitated blond.

"Nah, she loves me too much to damage this package." Emmett replied cockily, his hand waving down his body in the perfect _look-at-this-beast _gesture, ignoring Rosalie as her fingers twitched spastically, as if they were just itching to wrap themselves around a certain beast's neck .

"Don't be so sure, Em." Alice smiled vaguely as she zipped behind Jasper and wrapped her arms around the scarred Vampire's waist, resting her cheek on his back as his previously grasped hands snaked forward into a gentle hold around her own tightly entwined hands.

"You didn't see anything, right?" Emmett asked, a frown marring his beautiful face in an almost comical way as he eyed off his feral wife who was hissing in an almost triumphant way, pacing agitatedly, refraining herself from performing several heinous deeds to her fellows who were preventing her feeding with their nonsensical blathering.

"Not yet." Alice replied cheekily, a smirk curving up her porcelain face as Emmett's frown deepened in real worry and he ever-so-slightly edged away the slightly deranged woman .

"Can we just leave already?" Interrupted Rosalie abruptlybefore Emmett could properly find a response, her features brutally contorted in raging thirst and impatience. "Or will I make sure Alice has such a vision?"

Jasper stifled a laugh at the sudden wariness and touch of fear rolling off Emmett in waves as Edward completely failed to do so, the vivid images Rosalie was conjuring up with her imagination far too amusing.

Emmett narrowed his eyes at the two (simultaneouslywatching Rosalie from the corner of his eyes) and replied. "Let's just go." He said gruffly. "Before Rosalie goes to find a little human to feed from."

Before the aforementioned Vampire could react, Alice diverted all attention from the couple with a loud (and completely unnecessary) gasp. "Paper." She managed to grind out, pushing away from gasping, hands already reaching out, fumbling for her requested items before being completely sucked into a vision, dragging an unwilling Edward along with her.

"_Little human!" Emmett boomed as he bounded into the house, a large grin spilling over his face as he hurdled over to the Esme's_ _designer couch and dropping to his knees_ _with an almost thunderous clap of skin alike smooth granite against the cool linemen._

_On the said couch was a rather unusual site, Jasper, leaning against an arm rest with his legs spread out_ _askew, framing the lower half of a fragile looking figure whose chest wasgently cradled against Jasper own and who had a rather unruly looking mop of shocking raven hair completely hiding the beings face as it was softly_ _supported against Jasper's shoulder with a single cold hand._

"_Emmett!" Jasper hissed as the figure stirred and turned around to blearily glare at the enthusiastic Vampire_ _with a stifled groan of pain as it did so, partially dislodging Jasper hold._

"_Bugger off. It's too early for this." Came a croaky moan_ _as the figure softened further, if that was possible, into Jasper, resting a clammy check against the opposite side of Jaspers chest as the honey-haired Vampire reclaimed his tight hold over his package._

_Jasper hissed at Emmett as the large Vampire backed up, whatever courage he had once possessed to disrupt the clearly protective and irritated Vampire in the first place quailing under the force of Jasper's glare._

"_It's, uh, he was asking, uh, you know what? Neeevvveeeeermind._ _See ya_ _later, little human!" Emmett fumbled out, before turning and making a hasty, scampering_ _exit through the glass doors that he had entered moments before, the large frame of the doors rocking slightly in the breeze Emmett left behind._

"_Jasper?"_ _Large, emerald green eyes_ _set in a_ _lethargic, clammy face_ _peered up at their_ _makeshift pillow, the vivid green ovals contrasting shockingly with the human's pale parlour and sweat soaked face._

"_Yes, Harry?" Jasper replied tenderly, a hand reaching down to stroke almost an almost emancipated, frail hand as he sent a gentle wave of calm down to his partner, breathing in deeply, the soft scent of coconut and rain soaked earth gently twirling around him in an lazy dance._

"_When's Alice coming back?" Harry trembled slightly, exhaustion evident on his features as he clutched Jasper's hand with his own quivering one, his free hand plucking weakly at his overly large green shirt before fluttering down to shakily smooth down his grey sweatpants. It seemed to be intent on calming the quivering figure cradled upon Jasper but only seemed to serve agitating Harry further, a set of off-white teeth appearing briefly to drag Harry's topmost lip in as he gnawed on it with a seemingly set rhythm._

"_Soon, my love."_ _Came_ _the reply as Jasper gently stilled the wandering hand with a slight touch and squeezed Harry's other hand_ _before he softly thumbed Harry's abused lip, dry and flaking. "Soon."_

"_OK." Harry mumbled, head drooping down onto Jasper's chest once more, his eyes fluttering shut_ _as he dragged aunsteady up behind Jasper's neck, cupping it in an fruitless effort to draw the Vampire further towards him. _"_Love you Jazzy."_

_Jasper smiled tenderly and dropped a loving kiss onto Harry's sweat soaked hair, not even flinching at as the close contact drew an faint, underlying hint of rotting meat into hisolfactory senses_ _._ "_I love you too, Har_'_. We both do."_

Alice reeled back out of the vision, gaping in shock. She locked eyes with Edward, wordlessly asking him what had just happened.

Edward himself was frozen, unable to understand either. Alice and Jasper were mates, perfectly happy to remain with each other forever, their each and every movement in perfect synch, complementing each other in every possible way. There were made for each other.

Why would there be someone else?

Why would that someone be a human?

And how could Jasper, war-torn Jasper who could barely contain himself around humans, be able to hold him?

"What? What happened?" Rosalie demanded, looking to andfro from Alice to Edward in unconcealed impatience, flipping her blond mane agitatedly.

Jasper, on the other hand, was staring at a piece of paper. Thepiece of paper that Alice had sketched on during the throes ofher vision.

Of him.

Of him …kissing… Harry.

"Jazz?" She whispered, reaching out and grasping his hand in a show of support her eyes flickereing up to his golden orbs, resolutely avoiding her own. She barely heard Rosalie and Edward futilely attempting to pry information from the adamantly mute Edward.

He locked gazes with her after clearing his throat slightly, an involuntary spasm passing down along his spine. "Alice." He murmured, eyes large and sparkling in confusion. "Alice, where are you?"

He seemed to be on the verge on panicking from the overflow of emotion battering him from all sides. Confusion from Edward, frustration and annoyance from Rosalie, yet more confusion from Emmett and then, oddly enough, pure happiness from Alice.

"Oh, Jazzy." She whispered, a wide smile gracing her pixie features, her hand reached up to cup her husband's face, the diminutive appendage melding perfectly to the contours of Japer's face as he unconsciously leant into the touch. "I'm still there, with you." Alice's gaze softened, watching her husband wallow in confusion and slight hurt as her words failed to reassure him.

Jasper simply stared back at her, amber eyes set in a beautifully scarred face begging for an explanation.

"And so is Harry." She reached up on her toes to wrap her arms around Jasper's neck as Emmett growled in annoyancetore the paper from the frozen and shell shocked Jasper with a noise of surprise.

"We're going to be so much more complete now."

_**Break line- Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter –Break line.**_

_Two Months Later_

"He's here." Breathed Alice with sparkling eyes and a soft sigh as a sleek black Lamborghini Sesto Elemento rolled into the parking lot, nosing through the sea of staring student that were normally oh-so devoted to the topic of the Cullens and Hales.

Well, not today.

Jaspers arms tightened around her waist fractionally from behind as the car smoothly slid to a halt a mere three car parksaway. "Ready Jazzy?" She asked, tilting her head back to look him in the eye, a small furrow in her brow as she felt thewaves tension he was unconsciously emitting.

"As ever." He replied, his jaw reflexively twitching as he stared at the car in anticipation.

Neither part of the duo had seen Harry aside from Alice's vision and shaky drawing that couldn't ever do justice to a real, tangible person. In fact, the only person who had seen the elusive Harry was Emmett who had decided it was a grand idea to stalk Harry from the bushes by his home earlier that morning to 'scope out the potential bro material'. Edward, for that reason, had glared at Emmett's for a full three hours due to his apparent eagerness to find a decent 'bro'.

Whilst Emmett spied, Rosalie sulked at the lack of attention directed at her and Edward stewed, Alice spent the entire morning reassuring Jasper that he would not, in fact, destroy Harry and the rest of the population of Stilt in a murderous rampage.

Jasper however, was not convinced, despite the clear vision of him holding the boy who was practically melting into him. It had been a concern for him since the moment he actually realised that he was about to gain a new mate.

A _human _mate that he could _rip _and _tear, _he could _feast_ and_gnaw_ _upon_, stripping away absolutely _delectable_ skin and sinking his glistening fangs into _wonderfully soft_ neck as he_screamed_ and _begge_-

It had not been a pleasant experience for the Cullen clan. They had been immediately swamped with mind-numbing fear, heart-breaking sorrow and an intense loathing directed at Jasper himself so strong that several members of the family had longed to attack Jasper, only able to restrain themselves for long enough to flee from the house.

Alice had then sat with Jasper, quietly talking to him of the small glimpses she could catch of Harry in the jolting, recurring vision. She had described every aspect of (the albeitsickly) Harry in vivid detail, describing him in such a fond love that Jasper had eventually calmed down, swayed by her feelings.

He had of course, apologised to the members of the household in his own way. Sending waves of an intense euphoria that resulted in Emmett practically bouncing around the house, a silly grin spread over his face and a manic gleam in his eyes.

So, after two months of worrying with a nervous, gut wrenching anticipation, Alice and Jasper were going to finally see Harry within a few seconds. Their family a reassuring grounding point behind them. A great comfort to the practically agitated Jasper.

Alice smiled and turned her gaze back to the overly expensive car that was hiding their mate from them. "It's time." She proclaimed softly, a dainty hand snaking over to cover Jasper's large one.

A beat later, the car door that was tantalisingly close to them swung open and Alice and Jasper finally saw their mate in the flesh.

He was small, as they knew, and to a human, the perfect eyelevel to Alice, but in reality just a fraction of a millimetre shorter. He had a wild, untamed shag of hair darker then thedarkest night, drawn into a stubby ponytail, curling and flicking at the edges as it fought to escape its of grey and black, with the occasional hint of forest green

Worn sneakers just disappeared under the tips of tight black denim that clung to things and calves, they were lean yet almost flaunting a great strength as they outlined every ridge of muscle available. A loose v-necked shirt decorated in swirling

, settled comfortably upon his shoulder, rippling slightly in the breeze, the short sleeves offering a fantastic view a lean, supple arms that seemed to possess the same strength as his legs.

A mostly smooth jawline with the barest hint of stubblestarted off the face, neither feminine or largely masculine, justsimply pleasant, led onto smooth cheeks and a thin, well defined nose siting above plump, pink lips that were currently being chewed on ever-so-slightly in ill-concealed nerves. Soft yet distinct cheekbones managed to bring Harry's appearance to a much more mature stand then many of the gawking students surrounding him.

But what really reached out to Alice and Jasper was the eyes. They were, if possible, a brighter, vibrant forest green then in Alice's vision, they were, in every sense of the word, _alive._

But not young. In fact, those eyes looked ancient, they had a soft sheen that seemed to be looking upon his surroundings with something alike nostalgia. As if they were grateful to see joy and happiness for once.

As if they had seen enough horror and violence that the tacky cloths and decrepit buildings of high school were a reprieve.

This raised a fierce protective urge in Jasper and Alice alike, an urge to hunt down whoever had hurt _their_ mate and rip them to shreds. Whoever had hurt those eyes.

Those eyes that were staring right at them.

_Break line- Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter –Break line._

Harry forced himself to move after several moments of staring at those perfectly duplicated amber eyes.

Turning around, he scrabbled for his bag over on the passenger seat as he heart thundered almost painfully in his ears. After fumbling for a moment, he latched onto a bag strap with a quivering hand, ignoring the painfully loud voice that was begging him to see reason.

_Not natural, not natural! _It chanted in a squeaky voice rather reminiscent of… Dobby. _Go back! Go home! _It- not Dobby, never Dobby- begged. _Go clean up the war! Run away, far away! Not natural! They are here to hurt! Go back!_

Harry rather brutally shoved the voice down swinging the door shut with a slam and resolutely stalking away from his car, and, by extension, the _(unnatural!_ _unnatural!) _eyes, ignoring the lingering gazes of the student body and thewhispers about him, reaching out to ensnare him…

With a shudder, Harry shook all thoughts from his head and concentrated on getting into the building, then following through with each step until he could go home.

Go home and be tortured with the screams of the dead as they tore him apart, demanding to know why he didn't save them.

_Break line- Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter –Break line._

"Jasper…" Alice moaned as he pulled her further into his grip after Harry had stalked away.

"There's something wrong with him." Edward said, frowning as he moved up to beside the duo. "His thoughts weren't… right."

"He was absolutely terrified." Jasper replied, staring after Harry, a grimace stretched over his face. "It was confusing, to say the least. His emotions kept battling with each other. He was apprehensive, nothing major, then he was absolutely terrified then so achingly sorrowful. He kept flicking between the two so fast that I could barely register it."

"His thoughts were sketchy at best." Admitted Edward. "It was as if they were covered by static. I could hear some surface thoughts about eyes in bushes, ah, a war and something coming to hurt him." Jasper flinched and Edward scrubbed a hand over his face, a habit carried over from his days as a human. "But it felt as if that wasn't a_ll Harry, _as if he was actually was if he was actually hiding underneath all those thoughts. It was similar to those with PTSD."

"So, Alice picked up another war-torn nutter?" Emmett asked, a cocky grin lifting up his face as Rosalie smacked him upside the head and Alice raised an eyebrow.

"I am not a 'war-torn nutter' as you say so eloquently. Besides, Harry looks, what seventeen? Sixteen? How could he have been in a war?" Asked Jasper coolly, agitated that he hadn't even exchanged words with his new mate and problems had already arisen.

"His thoughts were flitting around the idea of war." Edward reminded them gently.

"That answers nothing." Alice pouted, twisting elegantly away from Jasper and placing her hands on her hips.

She turned, swinging her massager bag over her shoulder with a perfected flick as the bell rang.

"I'm going to look out for a closer examination, get another whiff of his scent." She threw over her shoulder as she sauntered away, Emmett wandering after her, hand in hand with Rosalie, leaving Jasper with Edward.

He turned and appraised Jasper with raised eyebrows, and said. "You didn't react at all to his scent. You were worrying for absolutely nothing." Then simply strolled away, leaving a still frowning Jasper.

And he hadn't even thought about that, Harry should have smelt mouth-watering, more so than the hundreds of students he was already surrounded by, as he was his mate.

But Harry had simply smelt of coconut and earth.

And Jasper never once found himself wishing to attack.

_Break line- Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter –Break line._

Harry was quite aware that he wasn't left all right after the war.

He accepted that fact and learnt to live with it.

But he was finding it increasingly difficult to deal with his own erratic mood swings.

He had woken up feeling peacefully neutral that morning, he could have quite easily swung both ways, even if he was leaning towards happiness. But then he had seen those eyes belonging to porcelain gods his day –and his mind- had taken quite the trip to hell, still was to be honest.

Because there was _something _wrong with those people. They had reminded Harry of the biblical arch angles, sent to Earth on the will of their Father.

They were stunningly perfect in their own styles. The big, muscled one had emitted a certain charm and innocence with the wide, goofy grin and boyish curls and dimples. The sour-looking blond woman had voluptuous assets, full red, pouty lips and hair seemingly spun from gold, definitely appealing to the sensual side of men and woman alike. The second male, reddish bronze hair and half lidded eyes called out with a 'lone gunslinger' vibe. The two others, they were…confusing.

They had simultaneously called people with the woman's vibrate pixie-like happiness and the man's stiff (protective? Guarded?) yet gentle standing (and both's incredible beauty) yet repelled them with a vigour born from the overly simple yet obviously complex way they seemed to entwine around each other in a clear and simple message: _Back off, mine._

So, the marble personifications of mythical creature that allshared the exact same eyes freaked him out.

Leading to his subconscious thinking it would be cool to bring up the war. As if to say _hey, I know you think you left this all behind but what the heck!? Here is a nice freak out over your safety!_

So he was a little crabby and darkly contemplative.

And none of this was being helped by the fact that he was unable to enjoy his plastic cafeteria chicken in peace.

"Soooo."The girl beside him drew out the word, stringing it along in a desperate attempt to flirt.

The bint had been following him since he had entered the school, pouncing on him in reckless abandon- if the jealous glares of her peers were anything to go by. She had latched onto his arm, giggling incessantly, introduced herself Katherine, the _head _cheerleader and tacking on a – "_Call meKatty."- _with a suggestive flick of her eyes.

Katherine had then proceeded to practically stalk him, obviously rolled brown curls bouncing in beat to her obnoxiously large breasts that were threatening to pop free of her shirt. She hadn't seemed to pick up on Harry's obviously dark mood as he navigated the narrow corridors in search for his locker, despite Harry's narrow-eyed glares and snarls of_yes _or _no _to her each and every question.

Thankfully, Harry had finally shaken her off when the final bell rang. She had departed with a wistful stare, for senior history whilst Harry's first subject was double junior math, thankfully on the other end of the building.

Math was somewhat lethargic to Harry, in a way that was all too reminiscent of History of Magic.

He had sat in the right corner furthest from the majority of his classmates singular desks, staring out of a thinly paned window to the littered parking lot for the entity of the lesson, wondering _why the hell _normal life had sounded so appealing_._

Thankfully, the teacher had completely ignored him, thus avoiding arkward introductions to the class in favour of diving into a lesson concerning a very basic eighth grader level of trigonometry, absolutely pouring herself into every single symbol she sketched down, seemingly unconcerned by the lack of attention from her pupils who were far more occupied with the passing of notes, whispers and childish giggles.

All the while Harry counted down the time until the end of theday, he was looking forward to escaping home, perhapsflooing over to the Burrow and punching George in the face.

But seeming as her had another four fifty minute periods after his current subject, excluding the upcoming twenty minute break and larger fifty minute break, Harry settled to counting down to the aforementioned breaks, instead of torturing himself with such a large time period.

Needless to say, it only added to the lethargy.

But forwarding to present times, Harry was just wishing the stupid chit would leave him alone! The second Harry had entered the cafeteria for first break, _Katty_ had detached herself from her giggling gaggle of friends and sashayed over to him, a small smirk titling up her lips and a deep smouldering desire in her eyes.

Then, after refusing her offer to join her friends table, Kattyhad followed Harry like a desperate harlot to a deserted table and attempted to woo him.

"Soooo."The girl beside him drew out the word, stringing it along in a desperate attempt to flirt.

"_Yes." _Harry ground out, viciously stabbing his chicken with a plastic fork of the same consistency.

"That's a nice accent, you from England? Was it peaceful there? How's Stilt in comparison? OH! I bet you could help me with my geography assignment, it's all about England." She shot off each question in rapid succession, batting her eyelids occasionally as she cocked her head, an index finger placed upon her cheek.

"Hmm." Harry grunted. Yeah, England was wonderfully peaceful and he would just _love _to help her.

When Snape danced a jig and serenaded Fred Weasley.

"Hey! Do you know about the Cullen family? You just _have_to know about them!" She leant forward in her seat opposite him, leaning up on her elbows as her chest once again threatened to jump from her thin, low shirt.

"I really don't care." Harry muttered down to his mutilated chicken, the name _Cullen _itching at the back of his mind, alike some half-forgotten memory. Katty, meanwhile, seemed not to hear his mumbled potest. Or just ignored him.

"Well, where to start? I can't really show you, they like to sit outside, _away _from us, we arn't good enough, it seems."

_Whoop-di-friggin_'_-do_

"Actually, you _have_ seen them! They were parked like, one space away from you! They were the suuuuper hot ones with that red car- it's like a Ferrari or something."

_Oh, the bloody statues. Wonderful._

"Anyway, Emmett is like, the _really_ super big one. Like,massive muscles that a girl could _totally _go for." She heaved a disappointed sigh. "He's with _Rosalie, _the brainless blond bitch."

_Looks who's talking._

"Rosalie's like, not a Cullen, she's apparently a Hale, but like, that's just wrong! They're totally like brother and sister!"

_Apparently not._

"Then there's Edward." She giggled, her voice increasing in pitch over Edward's name. "He's the bronzy one and he's tots free!" She squealed, Harry just wondered why she kept talking about these people like that whilst flirting. Wasn't that kind of redundant?

"But no girl is good enough for him." She sighed and quickly recovered. "But anyway, he's a Cullen like Emmett, 'cus the only other Hale is Jasper and he like, Rosalie's younger brother. He's the honey-haired one that always looks so sad." She pouted. "I bet I could make him happy."

Harry flashed back to his memory of the honey-haired boy and frowned in disagreement. Sure, his face was sad, but his eyes were had been sparkling with an odd mixture of joy and relief for the few seconds Harry had locked gazes before fleeing.

"But I can't. He's with that pixie chick, Alice Cullen. She like weird, just spacing out all the time."

_Lucky._

"But anyway, they are all like, adopted by Esme and CarlisleCullen. They all rocked up last year and Carlisle got like, the_top job _of the hospitable and Esme got floats around the house. It's really weird 'cus they are in their early thirties and_she can't carry children!"_

Harry glared at the girl. "And? What of it?"

Katty stared at him, performing a wonderful impression of a goldfish. "There something wrong with her!" She spoke slowly as if speaking to a simpleton and Harry bristled.

"It's a wonderful thing to take in children. You have no idea how many people end up him abusive homes or never have any one to care for them." He said coldly.

Harry stood up with an almost regal authority and stated simply. "You are nothing but a simple child, I pity you."

He swept up his bags and stalked over to the exit of the cafeteria, which was, coincidently, the school entrance, throwing his plate of violated meat into a garbage chute with the precision of a seasoned seeker, leaving Katty staring after him with a befuddled mixture of hurt, confusion and slightlust.

_Break line- Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter –Break line._

Edward watched with a slight frown from the shade of a lone tree by the edge of the parking lot as Harry trudged from the school, his course of direction clearly his car.

His thoughts were even harder to discern then earlier that morning. Then, there had been surface thoughts difficult to clearly follow, but not impossible. Now, there was absolutelynothing Edward could grasp onto.

Harry's mind was one solid steel wall that Edward could only scrabble without purchase against in a desperate attempt to glean information that he _knew _was there, he could hear it, an indistinguishable, roaring cacophony of noise that had Edward wishing to scream in utter frustration, unable to distinguish a clear thought from behind the impenetrable wall.

This was a new experience to Edward. Yes, there were some minds that were harder to search then others, but never this hard.

And he was dammed if he was just going to live with thisforever.

_Break line- Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter –Break line._

Harry was fuming as he strode to his car. He was surrounded by morons and ignoramuses, it was as plain and simple as that. How _dare _the harlot attack a woman on her ability to conceive and the sub-sequential adoption?

Harry would have given absolutely _anything _to be adopted, placed in a caring home away from the Dursley's! If a woman had been kind enough to bring no less than five people into her family then he applauded her!

Bloody hell! He didn't even care that the family in question were the very same people who had started off his shitty day with their dammed eyes.

So wrapped up in his fury, Harry failed to notice that blatantly obvious concrete block in his way, and the meter deep pothole it guarded.

He yelped, bag flying off, twisting his body as he lost his footing and flung an arm out, bracing for impact and thanking whoever was listening he had taken those corrective eyesight potions, not having to worry about destroying his glasses- again.

But the harsh contact with the ground never came. Instead acold, slender arm wrapped around his waist, Harry seizing the owner's equally cold, dainty wrist, and yanked him backwards into a smooth… female chest.

A tinkling bell-like laugh sounded in his ear as Harry immediately extracted himself from the grip, stumbling slightly as he spun around to face his aid.

Harry's face flamed as he realised he had been saved from certain humiliation from Alice Cullen. Small to any other but the perfect height to him, she was wearing an impish grin and madly sparkling eyes as she took in his beet-red complexion.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." He tentatively offered, a hand coming back to rub the back of his neck as her grin widened.

"You're welcome." She all but trilled, cocking her head slightly. "Couldn't have you making a fool of yourself after you defended my family like you did."

Harry froze. "You, ah, you heard that?"

"Yep, everyone knows now." She said, popping the 'p' and bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet as she stared unblinkingly at Harry. "Nothing escapes anyone here. They also believe you have an illegitimate child in adoption, as Katherine is joyfully telling everyone."

"Right then." Harry nodded. "I always wanted to have everyone talking about, not like that's happened before."

Alice gave a sort burst of musical laughter. "It does get frustrating, but don't worry, they'll forget soon enough, however, it might pop up at graduation." She paused, a slight crease between her eyebrows, eyes distant. "Yep, definitely popping up at graduation."

Harry eyed the odd girl, she was reminding him strongly of Luna, with her strange saying and distant expression.

Alice's face cleared and her smile tilted a bit more on one side. "This hostage stuff is fun." She said lightly.

Harry's previously fading blush came back in full force as he realised he still had a firm grip on her chilled wrist. "Sorry." He winced as he let go quickly, as if burned- or frozen.

Alice laughed again, bending slightly. It was infectious and Harry found a silly grin spread across his face without permission.

"You're okay." She reassured as she stuck a hand. Harry raised an eyebrow as his eyes flickered between Alice's face and her hand in confusion, before tentatively holding out his own, unsure.

Alice grabbed it and gave it a gentle shake. "It was a pleasure actually meeting you Harry Potter." She intoned, grim faced and serious for a few seconds as he stared at her, unsure of whether to be bemused or confused as hell.

Her face split back into a grin as she gently withdrew her hand, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You really should find a sense of humour Har'" She informed him, swaying slightly before nodding once, spinning around, her short, floral skirt flaring out around her before she all but skipped away.

Harry recovered enough to yell out over the shrill bell that signified the end of break. "When you find some bodywarmth!" Choosing to ignore the short startled laugh it drewfrom her, he too wandered back toward the school building, mouthing 'Har' to himself in what could only be described ascomplete

bewilderment

.

_**(dramatic**_ _**pause) …To Be Continued…**_

**So, what do you think? Sorry it took two weeks but I am a rower currently in racing season, meaning I have a regatta every second weekend. On top of all my assignments, training and guitar practise.**

**Point is,** **I don't really have free time.**

**Anyway, I would love some more reviews. Moral support and encouragement to continue.** **A/J/H is woefully rare.**

But I really must ask you to review and tell me which HP character you would like to make an appearance next. Just saying a name is good enough. Anyone, even ghost, canon or the people I have killed.

**Whoever finds the actual quote from either twilight or HP gets the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**WJTW :)**


	3. Amber Eyes and PTSD

**So… hi? I'm sorry it took so long, I got, well, distracted in a sense.**

**At first I was preoccupied be school, it was the final few weeks of the term and I had al my assignments, but then that finished two weeks ago and I was captured.**

**I screamed hysterically and fought like a fangirl possessed as the dark, feral claws and tumblr ensnared me and drug me down into the pit of illiteracy and reblogging and chained to the vicious spikes that is shirtless actors. I swear upon the graves of Lily and James Potter that I struggled and spent every waking moment fighting for my freedom but I slowly grew weak, my will sapped away by deceitful fanart of my opt's.**

**But now, at two a.m. I have escaped after many weeks and offer up this chapter as an apology for my lack of commitment and thanks for the never wavering support. **

**So far- IMPORTANT **

***George convinced Harry to move away without going through the trauma of cleaning up the war**

***Alice had a vision about Harry, the Cullens know he is their other mate**

***Pre-twilight, post DH**

***Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Dobby, Charlie, McGonagall, Tonks, Neville, Teddy and Ginny ARE DEAD**

***_Harry has PTSD_ **

**Anyway, this is dedicated to DyingDickson for guessing the quote by Alice!**

Jasper was sitting cross-legged against a tree twenty or so meters away from the school entrance, smiling softly as he listed away slightly from Emmett and Rosalie in a vain attempt to ignore their lustful urges. He stared after his pixie wife with fond amusement and slight alarm as she softly padded away in her thin ballet flats with a light, airy gait after she announced moments before- "I'm going to save our mate from complete embarrassment by a pothole."

Which was slightly worrisome.

Edward hadn't even attempted to sit through the break with them, claiming that if Emmett and Rosalie were going to keep that up, he refused to be anywhere in their vicinity.

Knowing those two, 'that' could only mean one thing.

He was slightly envious that Alice was going to interact with Harry first, but pushed that aside. It was, in a sense, only fair. Jasper and Emmett had the next three periods with Harry whilst Alice only was able to share the last period, art, with their new mate.

He was however, grateful for one thing in particular. None of his clan had started school last year, claiming to be home schooled for a break from their usual routine. So both he and Alice had been able to chance junior, according to Alice, the most likely schooling level that Harry would be in. She hadn't been able to back up her claim, at that time unable to receive more than the single vision of Harry that she had already experienced whenever she attempted to scry for his future.

She had theorised a natural mental block as a suppressed gift, one that could only be truly explored and exploited after a Turning, but it was easily dismissed once she had spent the better half of the morning wading through predictions of every single time Harry made even the smallest decision after seeing him in the flesh for the very first time.

Anyway, Jasper was grateful for having that particular small mercy.

He was not, however, so grateful for the presence of Emmett within the majority of his classes.

It was all because Rosalie had decided for a break from their twin act, wishing to try for plain brother and sister for a change. Along with making her refusal to endure two years of high school so soon quite clear.

So Rosalie had decided on experiencing her senior year along with Edward who swapped starting years each and every move. Jasper had absolutely no problem with this. His problem was when Emmett decided to avoid Edward and his 'sexually destructive' powers. By default, Jasper was stuck with him.

And when he was receiving a new mate, a human mate, a fragile human mate! He was naturally going to be wary of Emmett and his Labrador complex.

Labrador complex meaning five simple things:

-Over-enthusiastic

-Bounding

-Large

-Solid

-Destructive

So, as Jasper watched his first mate drift away, he couldn't help but wish she had taken him.

Just in case Emmett crushed the human before they could meet.

**Break line- Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter –Break line. **

Emmett smirked at Jaspers woeful expression as he smacked his lips against Rosalie's in a bruising –on a human- kiss, pulling her body flush against his, an act sure to send some wonderful emotions towards the empath.

Really, it was just too fun, knowing just how much it irked the elder Vampire.

At least it distracted him from ripping out everyone's throats in a bloody rampage.

So in a way, he was helping Jasper.

Right.

"Later." Rosalie purred in his ear, dragging wickedly sharp nails down his chest as the swarm of students swerved to avoid them in their very public make out spot of the corridor.

"I'll hold you to that, babe." He breathed into her hair, grinning victoriously as Jasper cleared his throat loud enough for humans to hear.

Rosalie sashayed back out of his restraining arms with a synchronised flick of her hair and hip, eyes half lidded and smoky as she took a few slow steps backwards before smirking and spinning around, hips swinging as she sauntered her way through the adoring masses, Emmett's eyes trailing her the entire way.

He gave a wistful smile, emotions light and melodious as he turned to Jasper, beaming toothily as he announced. "Let's go meet your new boy toy!"

**Break line- Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter –Break line. **

Harry glared darkly at the Smart-Screen as the geography teacher brought up a large map of Wales and went about pointing out seemingly famous and culturally significant landmarks that Harry previously hadn't even known existed.

And judging by the blank stress of his fellow classmates, asides from a short Italian girl who was nodding enthusiastically every few seconds, no one else had either.

So, yet again, Harry was in a completely pointless lesson about that had absolutely no significance on his overall intelligence and future as a teacher stressed the importance of knowing where Man-In-Skirt-One murdered Man-In-Skirt-Two and Man-In-Skirt-Three with his bloody 'vengeful' axe and a toothpick.

And he was sure that was Scotland, rather then Wales.

This was so not Harry's day.

This was in no way helped by the two pairs of liquid honey eyes that were boring holes into his skull with their intensity.

He was sure they thought they were being subtle because there could be _no way _any one would be so blatant if they suspected their subject _(prey)(prize)(victory trophy)(food) _was knowledgeable about the observation.

Then again, the owners of the eyes _(predators)(hunters)(merciless)(Death Eater-) _had snapped their gazes to him the very moment he had quietly slipped through the door, clutching the strap of his bag with one pseudo-frail hand and scanned the general chaos of his shrieking and laughing classmates _(oh-so-innocent)(pitiful)(first to fall)(luckiest) _in search for a seat as his supposed peers consumed themselves in the whirlwind of energy that was a pre-bell classroom.

Unluckily for Harry, the very back row of five singular seats were already claimed, the first to arrive having seated themselves or strewn their possessions across the minuscule desks. So, Harry had begrudgingly chosen a seat within the second back row, the closet to a cracking window _(strategic)(alternate escape)(surprising) _and sunk down into a curved plastic seat that completely failed it's purpose of comfort and correct spinal placement.

Harry's chosen placement was diagonal to that of his observers, _(unintentionally tactical)(observatory) _one that allowed him to see the barest wave of golden hair from the corner of his eye if he stared ahead, more so if he so much as glanced to the edge of his solitary table. If Harry chose to gaze out to the window, he would also be rewarded with the full reflected view of his watchers _(weak placement on their part)(yet another advantage)_, along with the rather depressing view of a sagging, depilated tree and dry, brown grass.

So, in lieu of suffering one more moment of the Scottish/Welsh geography-come-history, Harry chose to do just that, look to the window to observe the possessors of the honey eyes.

Observing him as he observed them observe him. _(dangerous game)(stop)(too fun)_

The furthest from him, against the opposing wall, was the large, bear-like honey eyed boy that Harry assumed to be Emmett, as he was the closet to Katty's description of _'the really super big one'_ .

Emmett's eyes seemed to be constantly flickering between the teacher and Harry himself, with the latter having considerably more starring time. Occasionally, the warm eyes _(deception)(good trap)(lure them in)(snap) _would dart to his companion and a small, tilting smirk would lift the corner of Emmett's mouth or the barest frown would crease his brow before he resumed his eye-tennis between his educator and _(prey) _Harry.

His companion was, thankfully, far less obvious in his scrutiny of Harry _(smart)(unsuspected)._He seemingly payed attention to the triangular jawed teacher, every now and then flicking his attention away to apparently jot down a note. But, after several rotations of this, it became painfully obvious to Harry this was a cover up as the pen re-wrote on the same space over and over and the companion would tilt his head towards Harry the entire time. _(slack)(unperfected)(unfamiliar?)_

Harry could only assume the second honey-eyed teen was Jasper, as he had earlier thought back to during Katty's tirade of gossip about the Cullen family _(familiar)(why)(danger?)(careful)_

_(remember)_

_(please remember) _

He seemed far more animated at the moment, once compared to their first encounter when the marble teen had lived up to that comparison. Still as marble, yet twice as perfect.

And _what _the _hell! _Where had that come from? _(no more feeling)(push it back down)(not feelings)(sexual attraction)(no more) _

_(no more)_

**Break line- Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter –Break line. **

Emmett stared at the human in fascination. He was seemingly despairing as he gazed out the window to the desolate unidentifiable tree, ceasing to pay any modicum of attention to Mr Hooper.

A quick glance to the side told Emmett that Jasper was still intently boring holes into his mess of a notebook with unblinking eyes, jaw tightly clenched and grinding down with fearsome pressure.

Contrary to popular belief, Emmett was not stupid, sure, he made moronic comments, or acted out in an almost childlike fashion on occasion, he didn't possess Jasper's strategic mind or Alice's way of dissecting the future, but he was not stupid. He could quite easily see, despite the lack of empathy, or telepathy, that Jasper was hurting.

It was in the way his fingers spastically twitched upon his cracking pen at every glance to Harry, or how he rolled his shoulders in a single shuddering motion, the fine hairs upon his neck raising in a involuntary response to an influx of raw emotion (an action most often seen in large, spirited crowds).

Since these actions, only ever present in Jasper when he was close to losing control of his emotions or bloodlust, were occurring only when Jasper glanced at Harry, it was easy to say that Harry was the one hurting Jasper.

It sounded too simple to Emmett, once put like that. Harry was hurting Jasper.

It didn't sound right either.

It sounded very, awfully wrong.

However, Emmett wasn't about to start blaming the guy, hell, how could he when he didn't know what Harry was even feeling to warrant such a reaction?

So he continued his observation of the unintentionally (hopefully) cruel human and wished for the tension to come to an end.

**Break line- Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter –Break line. **

Alice bounced eagerly on the balls of her feet outside the art studio, gnawing on the inside of her cheek as she surveyed the bustling hallways for Harry.

Jasper had caught up with her moment ago- unable to do so at lunch before the previous period due to Rosalie dragging Alice away to escape Edward's telepathy, catching her arm and whispering a warning that Harry mightn't be as accepting as she had hoped. He had reported only ever feeling overwhelming wariness, fear and heartbreaking sorrow pouring off Harry, something he hadn't felt in such abundance since the war.

He also had whispering the boiling resentment that flared up whenever Harry had looked at them throughout their shared classes, and pointed out that Harry may not be willing to get close. After all, only a single vision had shown them together.

It could've just been one of the many possibilities for the future, not necessarily the one going to happen.

Alice found it difficult to believe, and refused to resign herself to the supposed fact that it was true, no questions asked. She trusted Jasper, and if he said that those were Harry's true emotions, then she would believe him. But she point blank refused to believe that there was no extenuating circumstances that were to blame for his current emotions. Jasper tended to be a pessimist, blaming himself constantly and doubting happiness, despite the fact it constantly came to him.

They would be together. She was sure of it.

When the primary bell had rung, signifying five minutes until the beginning of sixth period, Alice still hadn't encountered Harry and a quick glance to the classroom confirmed as such.

Eyes quickly darting towards her classmates, who were slowly drifting towards the door beside her, giggling and swapping gossip, Alice made a split second decision and opted out of waiting any longer to catch Harry outside the studio and darted into the classroom and a double seat bench at the back of the classroom.

A cursory peek at the roll call waiting at the teacher's desk, large and forbidding, acting as the focal point of several rows of slanted benches of various lengths, had told Alice that every seat would, in fact, be occupied. Alice was relying on the age-old tradition of the student body clumping in groups of friends and leaving the 'weird' kid by herself, that would leave Harry no choice but to sit next to her, given that her class mates claimed their seats first.

Thankfully abiding the unspoken social convention, they did just that.

Harry was a few steps behind the last straggler, a couple moments after the secondary bell. He hesitated, glancing around the room, nibbling on the corner of his lip almost unnoticeably, if it were not for Alice's superior vision. His eyes came to rest on the only available seat at the back, beside Alice and through the chaos separating them, she gave a small smile and nod at him in an unspoken invitation.

He visibly relaxed and Alice's smile broadened as he cautiously made his way over to her, one hand clutching the strap of his bag like a lifeline.

**Break line- Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter –Break line. **

Harry entered the studio cautiously, unconsciously chewing upon his lip as he surveyed the classroom for a seat.

Finding none in the intermediate area, his eyes settled at the back, upon the only available seat beside Alice Cullen, the odd pixie-like girl he had ran into earlier.

She smiled at him, gracefully tilting her head in a silent permission. Harry slumped a little, offering her a small smile in return as a long coil of tension he hadn't been aware of previously unwound deep within his gut. Her smile grew larger as he picked his way between the condensed body of students and gingerly lowered himself into the seat beside Alice, withdrawing his drawing pad from his satchel and placing it beside Alice's own.

"I see you have avoided those deep, dangerous potholes." She offered in lieu of a greeting and Harry chuckled. "I see you have avoided the sun for the past sixteen years." he snarked back with a challenging raise of a single eyebrow. _('you can do better then that')(twin chorus)(red)(bright and alive)_

"Touché." She laughed, light and melodious, an action that immediately made the remaining tension to ooze from Harry.

She seemed different from her siblings. Less imposing and … _human _in a way that instantly had the frightened , cautious voice (still rather reminiscent of Dobby) at ease, as if lulled to sleep by her gentle and bright disposition. _(don't do that)(listen)(constant vigilance) _

Even her eyes, which normally unnerved him, were calming and deep in a way he hadn't seen since gazing upon Dumbledore. _(Greater good)(manipulative)(greater good)(worth it)(right)_

Alice still reminded him of Luna however, both possessing an almost otherworldly quality, as if they both weren't living on the still plane as everyone else.

Harry mockingly bowed his head in pseudo humility, a smile playing upon his lips as he revelled in Alice's tinkling laugh, opening his mouth and preparing to deliver what he was sure was going to be a witty and apt response.

He was, however, interrupted as a frazzled woman burst through the door, arms sweeping forward in a grand gesture as she clutched the desk before her, halting her frantic entrance. A large mane of frizzy, wild auburn hair stream behind her to mid-waist, knobby, spindly hands splayed out before her as her chest heaved, drawing in copious amounts of oxygen. Her clothes, an obnoxious combination of florescent yellow and tangerine orange, were as baggy and wrinkled as her battered, weary face. Which was quite the statement.

She reminded Harry of Professor Trelawney. his was only if Professor Trelawney was several decades older, a Muggle and less of an insect and more of a crazy cat lady.

"Sorry! Sorry!" The woman coughed, a massive hacking affair that seemed to tear through her lungs and claw at her throat, and glanced sideways at them as he continued panting as if she had undertaken a marathon. "I ran all the way from the eastern staff room!" She let out a few more weak coughs, hand pounding upon her chest as if she was attempting to beat the lethargy out.

Harry frowned as he gazed upon her; they were in the bordering edge of the northern section of the school, on the conjoining corridor between the northern and eastern sections. The staff room, from memory, was a simple corridor over.

Alice must of noticed his confusion, along with his disbelieving and bewildered stare as she learnt over a whispered. "She's been outside with a flask of him and a cigarette. Saw her on my way over." She rolled her eyes, the inky black strands of her hair flicking as Alice nodded infinitesimally towards their wheezing teacher. "Could smell her a mile off."

For the second time, Harry's response was interrupted as the arts educator clapped her hands together and snapped up. "OKAY!" She announced to the slightly befuddled students before her as they settled down into their seats. "Okay, okay." She sniffed imperiously, rubbing her hands together as Harry shot the giggling Alice a disbelieving look.

"I am Miss Givenchy and I will be your Craft Arts teacher for this year. Should you choose to continue this subject next year to a higher standard, you will have Mr Spalding." Miss Givenchy paused, surveying the room with squinting, faded blue eyes. "But until such a time, I will depart to you the best of my knowledge and skill in hopes one of you can capture the flickering spark of creativity and allow it to blossom into a raging fire." _(smoke)(the smell)(the crackling)(roasting flesh and scre-)_

A few students were vaguely interested, mostly watching Miss Givenchy, occasionally diverting their attention to mummer to a friend or watch an interesting mote of dust drifting across in the sunlight. The short Italian girl from Harry's geography class was watching avidly, rocking to and fro slightly as she slowly bobbed her head. Oddities aside, it was safe to say that Harry's class in general couldn't care less, simply exchanging notes, whispering or staring blankly forward as their conscience had vacated their bodies. _(no)(they have souls)(they have souls)_

"Today, we will begin our observation of how our peers interpret our innermost thoughts, after they, of course, are spun from your mind into a finished product that will soon be displayed before us."

Harry gave up his hopes that staring at Miss Givenchy would magically enable her to actually _make sense, _in favour at glaring at his innocently blank paper. With a slight degree of difficulty, Harry tuned out the ramblings from the madwoman about the 'integrity of the drawn arts' in favour for his own musings. _(listen)(remember)_

He _knew_ the name Cullen. He was absolutely positive of it. It revibrated throughout his mind, echoing and slipping through intangible memories, tantalisingly close yet depressingly out of reach. It generally sparked a great deal of caution and resentment, punctured with brutal fear he could almost _taste, _heavy and bitter. But then, underneath the swell of emotions that surged up at every glance of shockingly smooth skin and swirling honey eyes _(not normal)(oh Merlin)(not normal)_, there was a faint twinge of relief, barely there, but hardly nonexistent. When he just _looked, _looked deep at those eyes, all the exact same shade despite the apparent lack of blood _(bloo-) _relation, smooth relief crept up and overwhelmed the bitter, tangy fear and resentment.

Then again, that may just be Alice. The only one he had managed to get close enough to without allowing his shattered conscience to rule his movements _(for a reason)(listen)(please)_. Her interactions with Harry, gentle and light, was shockingly different from her adopted kin. Whilst their movements were fluid and natural for the most of it, once they found themselves close by him, they grew a jerky, rough quality, as if they were puppets on strings, manoeuvred by an amateur, and this was only from a distance.

This was frightfully similar to the reactions he had been subjected to in his last few weeks in the magical community. _(they know)(of course not)_

Maybe it _was _just Alice. Her easy acceptance of Harry despite a single previous encounter and bare humanity _(it's right it front of you)_ desperately needed and welcomed. Calming and soothing his mind.

_(no)_

_(Cullen)(important)_

_(enem-)(ally-)_

_(wrong)(unrelated)_

_(humanity)(important)_

_(please)_

_(remember)_

**Break line- Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter –Break line. **

Alice glanced at Harry from the corner of her eye, appearing entrapped in her drawing of a ballet studio.

Miss Givenchy had swept down at them after her ten minute lecture, leaving a depleted box of assorted artistic pencils and Alice the whispered prompt of 'dance'.

She had given Harry the prompt of 'warmth', a word that sped up his heartbeat by the barest amount and result in a sheen not unlike nostalgia to cross his eyes.

Harry had spent almost the entire Miss Givenchy's lecture in a one sided stare-off with his notepad, absentmindedly tapping a drifting beat against the table, so unaware of his surrounding was Harry that Alice doubted he even realised what he was doing.

She was curious as to what had been going through Harry's mind, but simply left it alone. She doubted at the current stage of their practically nonexistent relationship he would appreciate her prying into his each and every thought.

Anyway, she had Edward for that.

Not that he was much help.

In fact, none of siblings were.

Edward was brooding, endlessly frustrated with the effort it took to break into Harry's mind. Despite, Alice felt it important to add, his endless complaints of never having a single moment of silence.

He really needed a girl.

Rosalie was thankfully indifferent, too caught up within her own little world, the romantic relations of Jasper and Alice of little to no concern to her. However, Alice was sure that would not forever be the case. She would eventually gain a slight interest, only on Alice's end though, Jasper would be inconsequential to her.

Though there could be some resistance of integrating Harry into the family if he wished for a Turning, which Alice was sure would happen eventually, the quick glimpses to the future offering her little time, but endless possibilities.

Emmett was, well, Emmett. Incapable of tact or subtlety. According to Jasper he had barely looked away, fascinated in the -as he put it so eloquently put it- 'little boy toy'.

With that combination, Alice could only hope Harry didn't run away screaming. It was a wonder if he hadn't noticed Emmett at the very least, and even that, the pure blatant curiosity, could discourage Harry from interaction.

But the real problem was Jasper.

At the beginning of the day. Jasper had been slightly hopeful, wary and protective of his battered heart, yet still hopeful. Now he was almost completely discouraged. Harry had reacted in an almost volatile way to the mere presence of Jasper, his emotions raging and screaming, tearing down at Jasper with cruel barbed hooks, sinking into his soul with animal ferocity.

It hurt Alice to have seen Jaspers hopes so high, and fallen so far.

But she still had faith. There was no way Harry wouldn't be integrated deeply into their lives. She had seen too much for it to be out of the equation. Simple snippets of happiness and laughter, of a glow to both Jasper's and her own faces she had never thought could grow brighter.

Of shadows slowly slinking away from Harry's face, replaced with a breathtakingly simple smile that left an aching hole in Alice's strong heart, irreplaceable and unfixable until she could see it once more.

Face to face.

**Break line- Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter –Break line. **

Harry lifted a brow in sheer befuddlement as he examined Alice's sketch of a ballet studio she claimed was 'rough'. It was extremely detailed, the high arching doorways, gleaming bars and mirrors and graceful arches of a lone man, features blank except for a waving shock of golden hair, were absolutely flawless, the colouring exemplary and the scene completely entrapping.

"How." Harry began, clearing his throat in slight embarrassment as he thought of his own artwork. "How did you manage this in less then fifty minutes?"

Alice looked up from her observation of Harry's sketch, an uncoloured rough drawing of a frowning teen, an expansive splay of freckles scattered across his face as he scowled down at an unfinished jumper he held before him, the beginning curve of an undistinguishable letter inscribed in the centre. _(prat)(come back)(they)(miss you)(needless to be gone) _

She smiled softly. "Lots of practice. But it's hardly perfect; I can see at least five blatantly obvious mistakes from here."

Harry frowned down at the sheet before him, wondering if his Corrective Eyesight Potion was somehow wearing off. _(like you need that again)_

"Yeah. Just not seeing it. I have some old glasses if you're having trouble seeing?" Harry grinned, teeth gleaming in the light.

Alice gave a bemused trilling laugh, opening her mouth to reply before abruptly freezing, hands grabbing at the desk, pupils dilating as Alice's jaw dropped by just the smallest amount.

"Alice?" Harry asked cautiously, peering at her in confusion. Receiving no reply, Harry slowly reached out a hand _(not shaking)(notshaking)(calm)(run), _completely ignoring the hustle and bustle as his classmates whirled around him, packing away and chattering.

As Harry cautiously laid a hand on her cold _(just like the bodi-) _arm, she jerked backwards suddenly, eyes widening as she snapped her mouth close and gave a small self-conscience smile. Harry reeled his hand back as if burned _(frozen)_, heart thudding from anxiety _(fear)._"Sorry about that." She began, eyes twinkling as she shook her head slightly. "Just got caught up in a memory."

Harry shot her a disbelieving look but decided against pressing the issue, everyone had their secrets. _(too many)(let them go)(go)_

Alice gave another self-conscience smile, tilting her shoulder in a simple half-shrug. "It happens all the time, but hey! Who wants to live in the present all the time?" She asked, sweeping backwards gracefully, collecting their equipment in her arms and doing her odd little dancing walk back to supplies closet, long after everyone had finished and stood at their desks, calling their names as Miss Givenchy marked them from the roll-call

He turned his attention to the clock above the door, relaying there was ten minutes until Harry could officially finish his first day.

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed, glaring at the door as if might swing open and offer him a short-cut out.

And oddly enough, it did just that.

The old wooden frame swung open quietly, if Harry hadn't been watching it, he doubted he would have ever noticed. Merlin knows no one else did.

In the doorway stood the illustrious Draco Malfoy _(prat)(debt) _, his demeanour awe-inspiring and black suit perfectly pressed. He would of cut a much more imposing figure of it were not for the one-eared, lanky-limbed ginger man leaning jauntily against his shoulders. Grinning broadly and rather slyly, George Weasley was the very image of carelessness, a baggy, green Weasley jumper with a golden 'F'_ (falling)(screaming)(crying)(no no nononoNO) _emblazoned across the front and ratty, torn jeans.

Harry felt Alice come to a halt beside him as he locked eyes with Malfoy and George. The former with a put-upon look of suffering settling deep into his features and the latter a mad twinkle _(rather like)(Dumbledore)(down)(down)(down)(splat) _as he winked at Harry.

Harry's heart thumped frantically, breath quickening ever-so-slightly. Why were they here? Harry had just settled in! George himself had been the one to send Harry packing! He hadn't even been given enough to time to say goodbye to everyone before George had booted him from the country!

Swallowing thickly, Harry nodded slightly, lifting his hands up in a clear signal _'Ok, Ok, I will come, just for the love of Merlin, don't cause a scene' _

Naturally, George chose to ignore Harry's silent communication, raising a challenging eyebrow, then promptly exploded forward.

"Harry James Potter!" He shrieked, flying through the class at Harry, several students startling violently and giving small startled shrieks, staring at the clearly insane ginger as he swept Harry up in a bone cracking hug.

Harry stiffened at the touch _(been a while)(violent)(hurting) _and hissed "George!" into the Weasley's ear as he sniggered unobtrusively. Over the twin's shoulder, Harry could see most his class gaping at him and his company as Malfoy whispered something to the shell-shocked Miss Givenchy.

"Oh! How long has it been, Ickle Harrykins!?" George wailed dramatically, pushing Harry away to arm's length and shaking him ruthlessly, before once more crushing him against his chest, sniffing melodramatically.

"I owled you yesterday." Harry growled, wrestling out of his grip and taking a quick step back, attempting and failing spectacularly to ignore the continuous impressions of goldfish by his classmates.

"Too long." George sighed sadly, hanging his head, peeking at Harry through his lashes.

Harry chose not to answer that, choosing to look a Malfoy beseechingly. Malfoy raised his perfectly manicured eyebrows from his position in the doorway and jerked his head slightly to the hallway. Clearly saying- _'Just come with us already, Scarhead, make this easier.'_

Breathing deeply, staring at the ceiling for a moment to collect his will and strength required to put up with George _(one half)(whole)(whole?) _and turned to a bemused looking Alice.

"It was fun talking to you, can I see you Wednesday?" He asked, a coil of anxiety winding tightly deep inside his lungs, Merlin knows why.

Alice beamed knowingly, her answer a crushing hug as she bounced slightly upon her toes.

Harry yelped as he as yanked back by his collar, twisting around to see George tugging impatiently at his shirt. Sighing, Harry allowed himself to be dragged from the classroom, wincing slightly as the door slammed behind him with an almighty bang.

"Hey." Harry greeted Malfoy with a hesitant smile then yelped in shock as the blond cuffed him sharply across the head. "What was that for?" Harry bit out, hand rubbing his head.

Malfoy simply gave him what seemed to be the most disdainful look he had ever mustered. "Don't believe for one second that I am not furious with you, Potter. If this was any other occasion I would be currently destroying you."

Harry yanked himself from George's grip, halting in the centre of the hallway, arms outstretched. "What occasion?" He asked suspiciously.

The response gripped Harry's heart tightly and twisted viciously as his breath was stolen and brain function ceased entirely, vision flickering.

"Fred woke up."

**Break line- Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter –Break line.**

As the final bell rang, two vampires raced across the school to meet the other.

One had seen an almost inevitable future, one of a Cheshire Cat grin and amazing acts. Of levitation, teleportation, transfiguration, sheer _magic _and love.

Her heat, if it were to beat, would be stronger than ever before, joyous and optimistic.

The other had broken through mental barriers in a clear moment of weakness. He had been assaulted with fear, pain, hatred and impossible feats. He had seen death and dread and screaming.

His heart, if it were to beat, would have stopped.

_To Be Continued _

**REVIEW!**

**Whoever can tell me who is in Harry's picture (add why for internet cupcakes) gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**

_**A/N The italicised brackets were basically Harry's PTSD talking **_

**Draco turned up because of the reviews _Ryu Pendragon_ and the guest reviewer _D_. The manner in which Harry was dragged out was thanks to the review of _CharmingKarma _(be grateful dude, that scene did not want to be written)**

**MASSIVE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVOURITED, FOLLOWED, READ OR INTERACTED IN ANY WAY!**

**Love, WJTW**


	4. Chapter 4

Hope is quite a fascinating force. It is amazingly strong, yet so insanely fragile, so utterly delicate and dependent upon the intangible. Hope requires a beacon to survive, a grounding point to coax together beliefs and dreams and stir them into a promise for the future.

Such promises, in turn, fuel hope. A promise to oneself that they would make something of their life, for example, becomes a goal, something to hope for.

It becomes something to keep marching on for.

Of course, hope is all the more frighteningly frail when you are dependent on another to fulfill promises for the future.

Such as trusting a fallen comrade to pick him or herself up from the battlefield, to be simply fine. For what can you do? Can you tell a heart to beat in a steady rhythm once strummed? Can you demand blood pound around a lifeless body, bring a flush to pale skin and banish the creeping blue of death from lips?

What can you do but hope that stuttering breath and glazed eyes will even and clear, and ailments will fade away until they are nothing but memories of a time long passed?

You can wail and gnash your teeth, pace and curse, create ingenious inventions to stimulate an illusion of life, even bring a flickering spirit back from the cusp of Hades' grasp.

Yet none of this, absolutely none, can guarantee that a comrade will embrace you once more, a tilting smile will dance upon lively lips or crinkling lines will stem from joyous eyes.

But hope can whisper promises of sweet laughter, startling happiness and the engulfing warmth of both body and soul.

Hope can maintain a seemingly endless stream of murmured oaths as you gaze upon a broken shell of a friend, hope can keep you from falling into rage and suffering as you heart screams and demands retribution.

So there lies the strength and benefits of hope. As does its fragility.

After a while, the once never-ending stream of promises falters, fading in strength for an almost hellish moment before regaining momentum and continuing. This will continue, over and over until hope is naught but an empty, weary croak, brokenly repeating apparently failed promises.

Just like that is how hope's fragility tears it apart. Hope can never deliver, only a tangible force contains the power to do so, hope can only help you bide your time.

In hope's death, it takes something with it. A little part of reassurance and belief in your ailing companion or suffering dreams, and it cuts deeper than any physical wound could hope to achieve.

A promise was entrusted unto that companion, wrapped in hope and belief. It was a promise that was expected to be cared for, maintained and delivered. In the failure to do so, a betrayal was committed, one that could never seem legitimate under logical questioning and rational behavior but one nonetheless.

Wherein the situation hope has been disintegrated, falling in tattered pieces to the more feral parts of the heart yet then the original promise is fulfilled, albeit lately, an almost peculiar thing happens.

The reassurance and belief that had been lost in the companion isn't quite restored, perhaps it retracts the barest amount, or even doubles with irrational resentment and loathing. But all those negative feelings and thoughts rebounds, homes in on their caster and targets the delicate part of the heart guarding self-esteem. The negativity attacks it immediately, sinks harsh claws into any self-positivity instantly and demands that retribution is wrought upon you. For you dared to loose yourself to your doubt.

Rationality is useless upon lost hope. More often than not, it results in the slightest hint of insanity.

So it is, Harry muses, quite fascinating. How a force designed to keep you moving forward is the same that can utterly destroy you.

**HPxTxHPxTxHPxTxHP**

"He is dangerous."

"And we aren't?" Alice's question was fierce. Snaking out short and brutal, a sure sign her patience was wearing thin.

"Would you risk us all?" Edward hissed, eyes smoldering with rage as he paced the living room with silently brisk steps, the eyes of his family watching his every move from their own vantage points.

"There _is no risk._"

Their argument had been tortuously dragged over barbed words and stinging accusations for many a hour. The key subject being the safety of the presence of the apparent wizard that Alice and Jasper's potential mate was.

"You didn't see what I did! He _is_ as dangerous as the Volturi! Perhaps even more so"

"Now Edward, be reasonable-" Carlisle began to inject before Edward snarled harshly in agitation. His father sighing as he once more reclined against a wall

"I am!"

"Eddy, it's hardly as if a mere human could destroy us." Emmet cut in, bemusement coloring his tone as it had for all his previous comments.

"Our mate is not just a mere-"

"_He is a wizard. _They are far more than a human."

"Edward you have never even encountered one! None of us have aside Carlisle! He is the only reason we ever knew of their existence!" Alice snapped, glaring as Jasper sent a faint wave of calm in her general direction, despite his assurances not to influence the debate.

"Yes, yes! But I have seen enough!"

"Obviously not enough!"

"They are murderers! They slaughter all they deem unworthy! Inhuman. We wouldn't have a chance if confronted." Edwards expression faltered the faintest amount, the rage and desperation giving way to pleading and fear.

"Well, isn't s_omeone _being melodramatic." Rosalie muttered, reclining against Emmet on luxurious white leather lounge.

"Enough!" Carlisle stepped forward, snapping his arms out either side in a calming gesture, "Alice, Edward, you must stop this. There is much to this neither of you understand. A glimpse into a single mind is not sufficient for you to base decisions upon, even if it was Harry's of all peoples."

"Care to enlighten us?" Rosalie piped up, bored as Edwards eyes narrowed, the usual smooth veneer of Carlisle mind in minor tumult. Thoughts and ideas sprouting of it that Edward could barely make heads or tails of.

"I do not know nearly enough to explain. But know this, he could destroy us but-"

"_Exactly_." Edward threw in, snapping out of his contemplation.

"Edward." Carlisle warned, his expression speaking far louder than words. "As I was saying, he won't. No more then Jasper would."

Edwards eyes narrowed in on his coven leader suspiciously, the mans thoughts forming into a clear story that was in _no _way going to help resolve the issue.

"And you mean by that…?" Jasper himself raised the question stirring on the tips of the gatherings tongues. His tone mildly curious, not in the least resentful or even defensive, as one might expect.

"There was a war, part of which you must of glimpsed Edward, it was mainly contained to Britain, but it was brutal. The instigators of the war had drawn many of the outcasts of society them. Outcasts such as Werewolves, Vampires and other creatures coined as Half-Breeds, anything that wasn't completely human." Carlisle paused, lips pursed an eyes distant for a moment for Alice prompted him with a little hum of acknowledgment.

"So when it came to battle, there would have been many fallen "Half-Breeds" you would have seen their downfall at the hands of wizards." He summed up rather anti climatically, although none of them didn't really know what to expect, not even Edward.

"Aren't you supposed to be convincing us to trust the little human?" Emmet asked, hand waving in the air in an unnecessary bid for attention.

"I am." Carlisle placated calmly. "Those felled at the hand of Harry would have wrecked havoc if not stopped. Yet he would have fought alongside others of our kind as well. When the time comes, he will know we are safe."

"But-"

"No Edward, Alice has seen it. A vision of such clarity is all but certain. You know this." Jasper slid in smoothly, drifting up behind his wife a sliding an arm around her waist.

"Say it doesn't." Edward pleaded. Eyes wide in desperation to be heard and understood.

"That won't happen." The reply came calmly and surely.

"You don't know that. Mere hours ago you had your reservations too." Edward pointed out. Jasper's thoughts and opinions had changed radically through the day.

"That was my uncertainty in Harry accepting and joining us, not if he was dangerous." Jasper looked slightly crestfallen at his previous actions but maintained steady eye contact with his brother, barely holding back the flood of emotions he so desperately wished to unleash to calm and sooth his family.

"And those fears just disappeared?" Rosalie injected incredulously. One of her perfectly arched eyebrows raised a minuscule amount yet perfectly conveyed her disbelief.

"They are still there Rosalie, just lessened; I have faith in Alice and her vision."

Edward snorted derisively, eyes rolling.

"Aw, is Eddy jealous?" Emmet said gleefully, a wide, blazing grin creeping across his face.

"Really? I wish to keep my family safe and you believe me to be jealous over a boy who may destroy us?" Edward accused, eyebrows drawn together and forehead creased in almost dramatic agitation.

"No, just that you haven't stopped brooding long enough to go out and get some while Jazzy and Alice will soon be having smoking threesomes." Emmet's grin turned salacious as his eyebrows wiggled suggestively at the aforementioned couple.

"Emmet!" Alice shot out, appalled.

"What?"

"Honey, as crude as the suggestion is, maybe Emmet does have a point?" Esme suggested, one of her first interactions aside observation in the proceedings.

"Are you honestly-"

"Hear me out darling, you haven't found that special someone yet and Alice and Jasper are expecting a third mate, it could stir up some resentment." Her tone was gentle and placating, but Edward could quite clearly hear the raging maternal concern fighting to break out from beneath the calm mask of her face.

"That is where you are taking this, seriously?" It was, of course, typical for Esme to fret over Edward romantic prospects, finding every opportunity to needle them into conversation.

"We aren't suggesting your fears are irrational, but have faith. Jasper had been trained to kill and destroy our kind as well, yet he has never raised a hand nor thought against us." Jasper suppressed a flinch at that harsh reminder of his past and earlier distrust aimed at his from the people he had grown to love and cherish. But he added his own to the conversation once more.

"Do you not trust me, Edward?"

"It isn't the same." Edward tore out, reeling in frustration as his pacing stopped and he spun to stare beseechingly at his family.

"He is right." Rosalie threw in, unconcerned but for the beginnings of anger on her perfectly preserved face.

"Really Rosalie, this was almost done!" Emmet groaned.

"Think of the attention he will attract. A wizard. A mortal capable of killing Vampires! Our kind will grow curious, they will investigate, the Volturi may very well come themselves!" Her anger grew, irrationally swelling without any prior warning as she thought of the ramifications of welcoming a wizard into her family. Despite the fact she had been rather removed from the entire situation since Alice and Edward had released their conflicting news in the car journey homeward.

"If the need arises, we will protect a member of the family. We have allies." Alice pointed out, her entire manner having grown non-threatening and lax whilst the heat was of her for a few moments despite the rising tension.

"There you are again! Prepared to have us all slaughtered for a boy you have barely met in the flesh!" Edward exploded. His own manner having grown all the more frustrated.

"I was prepared to die for you when you were only visions in my head!" Alice snapped, eyes ablaze once more, even as her body remained calm.

"STOP!" Esme shouted, an abrupt silence draping over the room at her outburst as her children gazed at her, utterly startled.

"This will keep going on and on, we will keep finding a reason to argue against the happiness of your siblings! But nothing will be resolved, nothing will happen except fighting and resent! And I will not accept that in my house!" Her tongue flickered out over her lips in an entirely pointless, human gesture as she sternly stared down Edward and Rosalie.

"We _will _give this a chance. We _will _accept Harry and we will _not_ force him out of Alice and Jasper's lives. Just like we wouldn't force you other half from you Rosalie! Or you Edward, when you fall in love!" She held his gaze for a few long moments. The tension palpable and sickening.

"I don't want to loose the family we have built. He could destroy us." Edward spoke softly, body winding down in defeat even as he pitched one last plea.

"Or he could complete your brother and sister. Is that such a bad thing? Do you wish them unhappiness?" Esme asked gently, watching as Edward expression twisted to horror.

"Never!"

"Then you must let this happen. All of you."

**HPxTxHPxTxHPxTxHP**

_Harry screamed, arching up as a jagged keen tore through his raw, ripped throat. Alice straddled the writhing figure's hips, entrapping his arms by his sides as Harry cried out again, snapping his head to and fro against the sweat drenched mattress. _

_Jasper hurried to his mates head, gently stilling the thrashing skull, placing his cool palms either side of Harry's burning temple. Pale, elegant fingers splayed down his vividly flushed cheeks as Jasper softly, but firmly, contained Harry's agitated squirming, lest Harry cause himself further injury. _

_Harry stilled, chest heaving rapidly as involuntary tears, tinged with the barest hint of crimson, leaked from the corners of tightly screwed eyes. _

It was hours later, with the moon glowing dimly in the far distance and Jasper silently entangled around her on their bed, physically and emotionally supporting her in the wake of another vision, that Alice contemplated Esme's last words.

Something horrible was going to happen in the midst of happiness, something that she was sure of.

Should she let in happen, would she even have the choice?

Could she dare hope that it wouldn't occur, that she could be granted happiness without having to pay in pain and blood?

No.

There is something to be said in hope's fragility and sheer absurdness. Alice knows that. In all her years she has learnt of how unstable it was, and how heart wrenching it was when it proved fruitless.

She had known many a man to loose himself in the depths of despair when it failed them.

But those men and lost faith in hope, so it in turn, had lost faith in them.

Alice had never been one to loose faith.

What had to pass, she would let pass. And she would make it through, dragging her mates alongside her.

**I'M ALIVE**

**This has been sitting on my computer a while, but I just couldn't find the motivation to get the rest out. **

**So have a half chapter.**

**You wouldn't of actually gotten this is Calliech28 hadn't accidently reminded me. **

**heh, sorry.**


End file.
